bavatfandomcom-20200215-history
Bauvat Wiki
Trang chủ Đây là trang web wiki đặc biệt dùng để cập nhập mọi thông tin về CF WIKI và CSO WIKI. =Tổng Hợp: CrossFire Thế Giới= Xem thêm thông tin tại: Counter Strike Online Wiki Crossfire Wiki Cross Fire là trò chơi chiến thuật đầu tiên của Hàn Quốc được phát triển bởi FPS Hàn Quốc dựa trên sự hợp tác của SmileGate và Neowiz. Game được phát hành bởi Tencent Trung Quốc, với Tencent là công ty dịch vụ đại lý độc quyền. Đây là trò chơi hoạt đông thông qua mạng Internet, với các khu vực dịch vụ bảo hiểm và các mạng lưới hỗ trợ của China Telecom và China Netcom. Các bài kiểm tra lỗi phần mềm của nó đã bắt đầu công khai vào tháng tư năm 2008. Welcome Cảm hứng CSO CounterStrike /cảm hứng CSO: Nó thể hiện rõ ràng rằng CF lấy cảm hứng từ nhiều khía cạnh từ Counter-Strike, từ vũ khí, hiệu ứng âm thanh, ký tự để bản đồ và chế độ chơi game. S & D là bản sao trực tiếp của chế độ đặt/gỡ bom trong CSO, và thậm chí sao chép vũ khí từ CS. Do vấn đề cấp phép, không phải tất cả các tính năng CSO có trong mọi phiên bản Crossfire vì Neowiz / Tencent chỉ có thể mua một giấy phép từ CSO, và họ không được phép chuyển chúng sang các phiên bản CF khác. Kết quả là, các bản đồ CSO chỉ có trong CF Trung Quốc / CF Hàn Quốc. Danh sách các phiên bản trò chơi (cả CF và CSO): Dưới đây là các phiên bản Crossfire khác nhau: Hack và các hành vi gian lận khác (Tiếng Anh) Like other MMO games, CrossFire suffers from in-game hacks and other illegal activities, such as account scamming. In addition to the help of xTrap and HGW, the community is encounraged to work together against hacks, such as reporting individual hackers or forming anti-hack alliance to exclude well-known hackers. Time to time, hackers always seem to find their way to ruin the game, but most CF players are matured enough to help getting rid of hacks anywhere they can. Hình phạt cho các hoạt động bất hợp pháp Game Moderators (often called GM's) can punish players in different ways - depending depending on some offenses. The main penalties that will be given are: *Storage Wipe (Clearing all the weapons/items the player purchased) *Rank rollback (The current rank will be brought back to trainee or any rank depending on some offenses) *Temporary Ban (Player will get banned for a short/limited time) *Permanent Ban (Player will get banned permanently) In case of a Permanent Ban, the GM will often send out a public announcement to let other players know of it, as a reminder to everyone not to cheat in game. Some CF version also implements Auto-ban features, which instantly ban players if they are caught using hacks in-game (Hack Tool Detected). This ban is only temporary (up to 30 days) and separeted from GM's ban, and players will not be able to dispute it. The auto-ban could be wrong at times, so it's advised that players check their computer carefully before they start playing, and/or maybe using a dummy account before their first login to see if there is any problem before using their main account. Server CF Hàn Quốc đóng cửa vĩnh viễn PMANG đã chấm dứt dịch vụ Crossfire ở Hàn Quốc kể từ ngày 11 Tháng Bảy năm 2012. Đọc ở đây để biết thêm thông tin: Read More... Mặc dù bị đóng cửa trong thành phố quê hương của họ, CrossFire vẫn tiếp tục sống khi Neowiz đã thông qua quyền phát triển của Tencent. Vì lý do đó, bây giờ Tencent đã bán các bản quyền cập nhật cho các phiên bản CF khác trên thế giới. Họ đã được xác nhận rằng CrossFire sẽ trở lại ở Hàn Quốc, nghĩa là vấn đề của Smilegate & Neowiz đã được giải quyết. Hợp đồng với CF Trung Quốc đã được mở rộng đến 07 Tháng Mười Hai 2016, và dịch vụ Crossfire cho Hàn Quốc sẽ được điều hành bởi Smilegate trực tiếp với DB cung cấp bởi Neowiz Games. Ngoài ra, Smilegate đã giành được quyền xuất bản toàn bộ Crossfire cho phần còn lại của thế giới với các dịch vụ thương mại của Neowiz Games Trung Quốc. Neowiz Games sẽ hỗ trợ về mặt kỹ thuật cho Smilegate khi họ công bố Crossfire với các nước khác. Đọc ở đây để biết thêm thông tin: Read More... Cốt truyện của Crossfire Một số binh sĩ đã từng thuộc về các lực lượng đặc biệt hàng đầu thế giới tham gia nhóm Black List, và số khác thì tham gia các công ty lực lượng lính đánh thuê quốc tế- Global Risk. Lính đánh thuê thực hiện nhiệm vụ khó khăn cho tổ chức, nhưng họ có sự khác biệt đặc biệt với Black List :những người cam kết chống khủng bố vì lợi nhuận. Mặc dù được một số tiền đáng kể, lính đánh thuê chưa bao giờ tham gia vào bất kỳ cuộc chiến nào không có lý do chính đáng và họ sống theo niềm tin của mình để chiến đấu chống lại những kẻ khủng bố. Dựa trên kinh nghiệm chiến đấu thực tế và kỹ năng, Global Risk tìm cách mở rộng quyền lực của mình. Khách hàng chính của Global Risk là các nước thế giới thứ ba mà không có quân đội riêng của họ trong quốc gia, các quốc gia nằm trong danh sách đen của những kẻ khủng bố, và Văn phòng Liên Hiệp Quốc X-File thực hiện nhiệm vụ bí mật. LEX là một công ty lính đánh thuê đã tài trợ cho khủng bố. Chưa biết người sáng lập của nó và nó là một tổ chức khủng bố bí mật. LEX được điều hành bởi Hedge Fund, kiểm soát thị trường kim cương ở Anh. Khách hàng chính của nó chủ yếu là các nước nghèo và yếu. Bề ngoài, có vẻ như là một công ty cung cấp khủng bố đơn giản , nhưng nó có lý do chính đáng của mình để ủng hộ các lợi ích của các nước đang bất lực. Một tỷ lệ lớn của lính đánh thuê Black List đến từ Trung Đông. Global Risk là một tổ chức quân sự lớn không có bản sắc dân tộc và bao gồm những người lính xả thân của lực lượng đặc biệt. Ban đầu nó được thành lập bởi Sir Alex Roid, là thành viên SAS đã nghỉ hưu trong không quân Anh. Sau đó, doanh nhân người Mỹ sinh ra ở Úc, Michael Norman, phát triển nó trong hình thức của một công ty kinh doanh. Trên cơ sở các nguyên tắc của mình, các hình thức thể hiện một ước vọng hòa bình và hợp tác trên thế giới, Global Risk đang thực hiện một cuộc thanh trừng khủng bố với các hoạt động bí mật để đạt được hòa bình lâu dài cho thế giới. Tuy nhiên, một số cáo buộc chống lại Global Risk bởi vì họ phụ thuộc quá nhiều vào các nước mạnh và sự giàu có của họ mà không có lý do chính đáng như một công ty kinh doanh. Trong thực tế, một số thành viên có thẩm quyền bỏ chạy trong khi thực hiện hoạt động dựa trên lý thuyết hòa bình lý tưởng được giới thiệu bởi các cường quốc như Mỹ hoặc Anh. Đội quân lực lượng đặc biệt, GR, đã phát triển một quan hệ đối tác với Văn phòng Liên Hiệp Quốc X-File. Đồng minh hoạt động có hiệu quả các nhiệm vụ, các công việc văn phòng và các kế hoạch, và GR thực hiện các nhiệm vụ. Tuy nhiên, nhiệm vụ bí mật của họ chưa bao giờ được tiếp xúc với quân đội bên trong hoặc bên ngoài. Danh sách các thể loại vũ khí CF: * Weapons CSO: * Weapons CSO 2: * Weapons Hệ thống VVIP-Vũ khí đặc biệt của Crossfire Hệ thống VVIP (cũng biết là hệ thống VIP) là một hệ thống mới có trong CrossFire, tạo thuận lợi cho người chơi là sẵn sàng chi tiêu rất nhiều tiền vào các mặt hàng hiếm hoi cho sự nổi tiếng và phổ biến. Hệ thống này có trong CF Indonesia, CF Trung Quốc, CF Nhật Bản, CF Bắc Mỹ, CF EU, CF Nga, CF Nam Mỹ, CF Philliphines và CF Việt Nam. Các mặt hàng VVIP có thể được tìm thấy trong các cửa hàng. Menu bên trái liệt kê chi tiết VVIP trên bán, và chọn nó sẽ hiển thị một bản xem trước trên khung bên phải, các hiệu ứng được liệt kê phía dưới. Người chơi có thể trang bị cho một vũ khí VVIP để nhận được hiệu ứng thưởng. Có những hiệu ứng chỉ áp dụng cho chủ sở hữu của hàng VVIP, và các hiệu ứng khác áp dụng cho tất cả các người chơi đã chơi trong cùng một phòng với chủ sỡ hữu. Các hiệu ứng áp dụng cho tất cả mọi người trong phòng cũng áp dụng cho các cầu thủ VVIP. Lấy hàng VVIP là dễ dàng - người chơi chỉ cần có đủ tiền mặt và mua nó . Sau khi mua, các hàng VVIP ở lại trong kho đồ của người chơi vĩnh viễn, và chúng cũng không có thanh thiệt hại, có nghĩa là người chơi sẽ không phải tiêu tốn tiền kiếm được để sửa chữa chúng. Mục VVIP không nhất thiết phải được sử dụng trong các trò chơi. Miễn là nó được trang bị trong một balo của người chơi, hiệu quả sẽ được áp dụng vào cuối của trò chơi. Tác động này cũng tích lũy, có nghĩa là người chơi có thể sử dụng cả 4 balo với các vật phẩm VVIP cho lợi ích tối đa (chẳng hạn như lên đến 800% tiền thưởng EXP). AK-47-Beast M4A1-Beast AWM-Beast RPK-Beast Thompson-Beast CF Nhật Bản là phiên bản CF duy nhất cung cấp AK47-Beast và RPK-Infernal Dragon trong Báu vật ngoài biến thể bình thường của họ trong các cửa hàng VVIP. CF Việt Nam cũng cung cấp súng này trên trang web, chủ yếu là cho phiếu giảm giá 25$. CF Việt Nam có một bản cập nhật gần đây ra hệ thống trả góp cho VVIP cửa hàng, cho phép người chơi mua Tìm VVIP với giá rẻ hơn sau đó trả phần còn lại trong vòng 3-6 tháng (Nếu họ không làm như vậy, họ sẽ mất vũ khí đó và tiền mặt đã trả trước).Hệ thống này đã được loại bỏ kể từ bảng cập nhật tháng 8/2013. Sau ngày cập nhật đó, hệ thống VVIP trong CF Việt Nam hiện nay có khả năng gửi quà cho bạn bè của người chơi trong danh sách bạn bè của họ. Các chế độ chơi *1 (cso) *2 (CF) *3 (cso 2) Các bản đồ *CF *CSO *CSO 2 Các nhân vật CF: *All characters CSO: *All characters CSO 2: *All characters Các bản cập nhật ( cả CF, CSO và CSO2) 'JANUARY UPDATES ' ;Crossfire CN= *Will be updated: Plaza S&D Map. *Will be updated: Boxing Ring Map. *Will be updated: JIA & SJB Character. *Will be updated: M4A1 Candy Stripes. *Will be updated: AWM Candy Stripes. *Will be updated: Colt CM901 Rifle. *Will be updated: FAD Assault Rifle. *Will be updated: Pindad SS2 Rifle. *Will be updated: VZ-58 Assault Rifle. *Will be updated: Taurus Raging Bull. *Will be updated: TRG-21 Straps. *Will be updated: AWM Tiger Sniper. *Will be updated: Kukri Red Crystal. |-| JP= *To be announced. |-| VN= *To be announced. |-| PH= *To be announced. |-| ID= *Will be updated: Hunting Knife *To be announced. |-| TW= *To be announced. |-| SEA= *Will be updated: CQB Team Deathmatch Map. *Will be updated: Arena Elimination Map. *Will be updated: Scenic Spot Mutations Map. *Will be updated: Nano Mall Mutations Map. *Will be updated: Scar Light Red Dragon. *Will be updated: AWM Ultimate Silver. *Will be updated: 9A-91 Rifle. *Will be updated: Sterling SMG. *Will be updated: Machete Melee. *Will be updated: CSRG M1915. |-| KR= Launch Content / ''CBT begins on December 5th. *Challenge & Shadow Mode. *Crater & Lost Castle Map. *To be announced. NA= *To be announced. |-| RU= *To be announced. |-| EU= *Will be updated: M14 EBR New Xmas. *To be announced. |-| BR= *Will be updated: L85A1. *Will be updated: AK-47 Xmas. *To be announced. ; Counter-Strike Online Korea= *Added Savery and PKM Gold to Code Box *Reformed Clan system *Reformed Ranking system |-| Taiwan= *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Resold Tactical Knife and Skull-7 *Held Big Head Event *Held B-Box Giveaway Event |-| China= *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Held M134 Minigun Upgrade Event *Held Double Barrel Upgrade Event *Held Dual Infinity Upgrade Event *Held Combat Knife Upgrade Event *Held Big Head Event |-| Japan= *Adopted OTs-14 Groza *Held Big Head Event *Held Fortune Cookie Event Singapore= *Adopted MG36 Christmas Edition *Resold M134 Minigun, MG3 and M95 Christmas Editions *Released Dark Snow *Reformed Medal system *Held Ice Breaking event |-| Indonesia= *Released Cage, Run2 and Jump2 *Recruited Yuri (Soccer) and Choijiyoon (Soccer) *Held Squirrel Costumes giveaway event *Held Code A Decoder Blast Event |-| Thailand= *Contract of service between the Asiasoft Games company with Nexon has ended *CSO Thailand will be officially closed on 19 December 2013 |-| Turkey= *Adopted Double Barrel *Recruited Criss and Yuri *Patched Zombie: The Hero *Released Abyss3 *Added Lightning BIG-EYE and USAS-12 Camo to Code Box *Unleashed Terrifying Terror set ; Counter-Strike Online 2 South Korea= *Released Elite Crew for Terrorist faction. *Updated Big City to include VIPs. |-| China= *Held Closed Beta Test (OBT) Top 8 hots 'CF:' *AK-103 *SR-3M *KS-23 *M14 *X *Dual Desert Eagle Blaze. *CR-21 Blaze *Boxing Gloves Blaze. 'CSO:' *Zombie Shelter: Coop *OTs-14 Groza *Seed *Balrog-I *Behind *Airstrip *Ethereal *MG36 Gold *Lucky Coin Tin tức 'Crossfire VN:' *Đêm Kinh Hoàng *M1896 xuất trận *Truyện tranh CF bất ngờ xuất hiện *Truyện tranh CF cập nhật tập 2 *Chính thức "tháo xích" quái vật M4A1 Transformer *Điểm mặt dàn vũ khí Big update 1138 New *Giá bán và Khuyến mãi chính thức M4A1 Transformer New *Pháo đài tuyết New 'CSO (Sing/Mal):' Khác g11g.png gt.png groza.png pkm gold.png kj89.PNG sdsdsdsdsss.PNG dfdfd10.png xmax1.png xmax2.png K.png|link=Vukhi thang 10.png|link=Vukhi Demkinhhoan.png|link=Vukhi phaodaituyet.png m14.png|link=Rifle ak103.png|link=Rifle SR-3M.png|link=SMG Colt.png|link=Pistol Category:Browse